Blooming Sakura Miku
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850197 |no = 8198 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 90, 95, 100, 105, 110, 115, 155, 160, 165, 170 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130, 134, 138, 142, 146, 150, 154, 158, 162, 166, 170, 174, 178 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 150, 154, 158, 161, 164, 167, 170, 173, 176, 179 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 95 |ubb_distribute = 100 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 105 |ubb2_distribute = 100 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = A legendary songstress who returned to sing for the world. Calling herself Sakura Miku, she earned an instant and rapidly growing fandom among Summoners seeking company and respite in the alien and hostile land of Ishgria. The ancient ruins soon became a natural base camp for the forces of Akras Summoners' Hall, where the songstress weaved through the air with her beguiling dance as she serenaded the masses. Her otherworldly voice emanated a powerful magic that caused breathtakingly beautiful trees to spring in wondrous shades of white and pink before the audience's very eyes. Every night was a joyous hanami adventure under the starlit dome for any who came to see her. |summon = Set aside your differences! Let us feast, sing and dance in joyous celebration! |fusion = ...and I'll finally see ten-thousand others just like me. Filling up the night sky, we'll never be lonely! |evolution = Senbon-zakura, dissolve into the night. Let your fears and worries vanish into the light. | hp_base = 4970 |atk_base = 1820 |def_base = 1723 |rec_base = 1745 | hp_lord = 7101 |atk_lord = 2601 |def_lord = 2461 |rec_lord = 2493 | hp_anima = 7993 |rec_anima = 2255 |atk_breaker = 2839 |def_breaker = 2223 |def_guardian = 2699 |rec_guardian = 2374 |def_oracle = 2342 |rec_oracle = 2850 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Harmony in Bloom |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, Atk, 20% boost to critical hit rate, negates status ailments & greatly boosts critical damage |lsnote = 125% boost |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense |bb = Fragrant Overture |bbdescription = 23 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, adds probable Atk reduction effect to attack for 3 turns & probable great 1 turn Atk reduction |bbnote = 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 40% instantly |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 23 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 23 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Serenade of Flowers |sbbdescription = 28 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, greatly boosts critical damage, probable Spark critical for 3 turns, raises normal hit count for 3 turns & probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction |sbbnote = 75% critical damage, 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50%, adds +2 to normal hit count & 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 28 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 28 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Hanafubuki Dance |ubbdescription = 1 combo massive Light attack on all foes, 1 combo massive Light attack on single foe, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, adds Spark critical for 3 turns & probable enormous 2 turn Atk reduction |ubbnote = 300% crit, 80% Atk reduction & Sparks deal 50% extra damage |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 37 |ubbhits2 = 1 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 37 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1000 |es = Merry in Cherry |esitem = |esdescription = Adds critical hit rate boost effect to BB/SBB for 3 turns & damage taken may considerably boost BB gauge |esnote = 60% boost & 50% chance to fill 3-5 BC |evofrom = 850196 |evointo = 850198 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50123 |evomats5 = 50122 |evomats6 = 50122 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Yukine Token |bazaar_1_desc = Melody of Winter |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0015_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Sakura Token |bazaar_2_desc = Chorus of Spring |bazaar_2_bonus = 5 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0016_item_icon.png |notes = * Her fusion quote references "Ten Thousand Stars" by Circus-P * Her evolution quote references "千本桜" (Thousand Cherry Trees) by Kurousa-P |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = Sakura2 }}